This invention relates to an anti-corrosive paint composition and, more particularly, to an anti-corrosive paint composition, which is effective as a primary anti-corrosive paint for large-size steel structures and has excellent heat resistance, good exposure, an anti-corrosive property, welding property, gas cutting property and compatibility to the top coat.